


Unconnected Avengers Drabbles & One Shots

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Because shit might get real in some on these one shots, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, I guess I'll add tags as I write, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Like angst and stuff, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Please be nice, Read summary, Team as Family, They is tight, What am I doing, Will include OC's, requests are open, seriously what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles featuring your favorite Avengers! If you have a request for a pairing please let me know here, on my tumblr or you can email me at: oliviaofasgard at gmail dot com. (just replace the at with @ and the dot with . )<br/>Thanks for stopping by! Frist chapter is an infomercial chapter BTW's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infomerical

Intro chapter- What's going on!

 

Hello people of the interwebs! So it has taken me forever to get an account on this site because the waiting list is very long and let me tell you, it has been a journey!!! So I am here to share, communicate and join in the laughter and tears of the world of fanfiction. I do have an account on the fanfiction website...but I won't be going into that today. What I am here to talk about is this new series of one shots I will be writing based on one of the greatest fandoms in the universe Marvel, more specifically The Avengers fandom. Yep as my dad like to call me, I am a full Marvel-ite, and I thought to myself it is about time you join the community besides just reading. So I am here to share my own writing with you good people.

Now I have always had problem getting started on my writing and when I get stuck there is only one place I go...yep that's right tumblr. It never fails me. So I got a good hearty list of prompts and headcanons to get me started here, but if you guys have any prompts or suggestions for a one shot, don't be afraid to message or comment or whatever you guys do here. If you want to follow me on tumblr, just look for oliviaofasgard. 

So as far as "rules" I am a pretty open book. For the most part (or at least at the moment) I will not write smut, or at least hardcore smut. I have not had a lot of experience writing in that field and I would like to get a bit more comfortable with it before it goes on the internet. Fluff however, is always welcome! As far as pairings go, again, I am really only comfortable right now with MxF. Once I get better I will give it a try but for now we are going "traditional". For the record, I do not have any problems with male/male or female/female couples, I just do not have a lot of experience writing those situations yet. 

As far as characters go...this gets a little tricky. Of course all of the original Avengers will be featured. Duh. As well as the "non avengers but still in the movies characters" like Bucky (yay!) and the Maximoff twins. Prompts are open for any characters. I love reader insert fics, but sometimes I get tired of seeing "(Y/N)" so in this instance I will be asking you for names of your own OC's. I like writing this style a lot better because I feel a stronger sense of connection with the character and it is easier to write for me. I'm sorry if you are not a fan of this style, but I like to do what is comfortable for me. 

With all of that said, I want this to be a fun, safe, and entertaining environment for myself and anyone who passes through. Please try to refrain from mean comments, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, however, constrictive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. 

Thank you everyone very much for giving these shots a try, I hope I do not disappoint. First chapter will be up as soon as this one is take care of and the rest will be history. I will tag as I go and update as much as I can!

Thanks again!!! Much love!


	2. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Bland Marvel Headcanon   
> What exactly is in Avengers Tower, and what happens in the mornings?

Happy Together

http://67.media.tumblr.com/469656c21c940e3a3abbd3dcebf7c7b9/tumblr_n66eru6noL1taduyzo1_400.jpg  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8b/45/a2/8b45a2d3b50e082e38c5b1064f4e28d8.gif

 

The aftermath of the Battle of New York was massive destruction and devastation. The alien invasion of the Chitauri reeked havoc on the already bustling city dispersing from the portal in the sky, sending their alien army and their freaky alligator machines to attack the city. The streets were set aflame, blown up, ripped apart by the alien invaders. Buildings were crumbling and smoke, ash and other debris was in the air. Shops, vendors, business buildings, theaters, apartments; everything was being destroyed. That is, until the Avengers came. They fought with all their might, powering up to preform their duty under the command of Steve Rogers, Captain America who called the plays of battle. Together they beat the army putting their own lives at risk to save the city and ultimately, the world from Loki's rule. 18.8 billion dollars in cost was the amount needed to rebuild the city. Where Tony Stark donated most of the funds for it, he faced a project of his own. As he stood on Stark Tower looking out onto the destroyed city, his mind already bursting with new plans and idea for a bigger better tower...but it wouldn't be the second Stark Tower. This would be Avengers Tower. So quickly he began the floor plans. The main tower itself is a 93 story building flanked by a 35 story South Building (mostly used for training and fighting purposes) and a 55 Story North Building) (really only used for S.H.I.E.L.D research and technical scientific studies). With Pepper safely at his side, they began re establishing the building adding several new self sustaining floors and rooms to accommodate the new tenants. Each Avenger would be given their own floor scattered through on of the 93 floors own floor all including bathrooms, lounges, kitchens and specific rooms dedicated to their skillset, training, and hobbies. The first floor in the tower as always is the lobby, as if Avengers Tower is a large hotel. Sitting areas, eating spaces, heck why not bars, were littered throughout the floor as well as elevators to take them anywhere in the Tower. The next few floors were all relatively unimportant to the cause of the Avengers. Facilities, lounges and kitchens made up those floors. The Next floor was made special for Bruce Banner. Relatively close to the ground, in case "the other guy" ever made an appearance, Bruce was still close to the ground and would not cause so much damage if an accident was to happen. Bruce's floor was scattered with labs and science rooms so Bruce could continue his research and experiments. Two floors above that was Natasha's floor. Designed with Natasha's skillset in mind, Tony built numerous gym's and training rooms on the floor along with personal dummy training robots so Nat could "at least have a challenge while training". Beside the training rooms, Tony gave Natasha a ballet studio. Above her floor was a communal gym if she ever got tierd of fighting robots and needed flesh to kick. Between the gyms and Tony's floor there were several open communal tech rooms and labs. Above that Tony made his own floor abundant with gadgets, robots, and his own private labs and tech rooms. Every room had a sofa and bar in it in case Tony ever needed a drink, or got too tiered he needed to crash there and then. Directly above Tony's floor was the Lounge where the cocktail parties were held, the banquet hall where lavish parties and galas were held, and the three penthouse floors the first was one private floor the other two were separated into impressive suites reminiscent of a five star hotel. Above those five floors was a beautify floor, which held numerous salons, makeup counters and dressing/getting ready rooms. All together it looked like a private department store. A few more insignificant floors later, Steve's floor was next. After the battle and being a captain in WWII, Tony had to admit if anyone was fit to lead (next to himself) it would be Steve Rogers. He had respect for the man so he put their floors relatively close to each others-while still being far enough apart. Steve's floor was almost smack dab in the middle of the tower at a very commanding level. Among training rooms Tony gave Steve and art gallery and painting studio where he could draw in peace. Above Steve's floor, Tony created a special home theater floor, half was a large private movie theater, the other half a more cozy intimate room with lots of couches and pillows. He wanted Steve to be close to this floor so whenever he wanted to catch up on movies or music he would be close by. Few floors later sits Clint's abode. Hawkeye likes being up high so Tony though to put his room towards the top of the tower. Fixated with an archery room, lounge, and pillow room for relaxing it has everything Clint could ask for and was even surprised when he found a tumbling room complete with gym mats and trapeze tower. The last avengers floor was Thor's which was almost at he very top of the tower. Being the God of Thunder Tony thought Thor would appreciate being up towards the sky. Summoning thunder would be no problem, and he was ever called to Asgard the roof was only a few floors away. 

The plans went underway immediately, and the building and restoration of the tower started as soon as humanly possible (which for Tony was very fast). Some of the other floor's in the tower included game rooms one two and three, more gym training rooms (pretty much one for every avenger) the avenger's guest floors (yep not guest rooms, guest floors which included al the basic necessities of being a superhero), pool room, library, billiard room, the club, formal dining room, family room, lounge room, relaxation area, spa, locker room, hospital and healing red cross floors as well as extra luxury hotel floors and guest floors. a few cracked eggs and sausage links later a

As Tony looked up out the open non existing window, the big "A" formally the "A" in "Stark" was the only letter left remaining on the old neon sight.

Oh yeah. He thought to himself. This is definitely Avengers Tower. 

***

It didn't take very long for the tower to be restores, in the meantime, the Avengers were living in their own apartments and rented houses or hotels they could find. While last minute construction was still underway, the Avenger's floors were finished and they were welcome to come, go, move in, stay out if they wanted too, but more the most part, they all decided to live there (save for Thor who spent most of his time dealing with stuff on Asgard). (I mean who wouldn't want to live in a self sustaining billion dollar tower with a bunch of superhero's?!). Although happy in their new home, the stress of missions, prepping and still recuperating, the tower was large, and at times, the heroes were caught up in their own time doing their own thing. It wasn't until one morning Tony stumbled into the communal kitchen floor looking for a spare bag of coffee grounds he could replenish his stash with. There he came face to face with Steve wearing a "spangly apron" frying up a couple eggs over the stove. Steve, being kind, polite, gentleman he is, offered to cook some for Tony who in response called his lab partner Bruce down to get some nourishment. Soon, word had spread to the other's floors that breakfast was being cooked and a few cracked eggs later, they were all sitting around the table with coffee, juice and the eggs that Steve made. From then on, the Avengers agreed that unless otherwise engaged, they would all meet in the morning and sit together with each others company.

"Hey Steve." Cling said after their second week, "Can you make anything else other than eggs?" 

The next day Steve surprised everyone with pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I really hope it didn't suck!   
> Side note, I am leaving for a week long vacation in 11 hours to the mountains of New Hampshire and will not have technology very accessible. So if I don't respond to something (if there even is anything) please don't be offended I didn't answer straight away. I will try to check at least once if I can find some sort of technology in the woods. Haha.  
> Anyway thanks for reading, as always requests are always open and you can check out my tumblr as well!  
> P.S Sorry about the links for the original headcanon. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to post a picture/gif on the damn thing so if someone could help, that would be greatly appreciated!   
> XO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Avengers think about when they sit down for a family style dinner

So writing this, I actually made it a bit more sad than originally intended. Ops, so if you like sad and angst then I hope you'll like this fic. 

 

Unless previously engaged in a mission, or on an alien realm, the Avengers would be sure to make it to dinner on Tuesday night (and gosh darned on time too!) in the communal kitchen at the Tower. After realizing how much time they were really missing with each other and the egg/breakfast incident which led everyone to eat breakfast together every morning, upon Steve's request the Avengers all made it to a good old fashioned "family style" dinner. Steve would try to cook everything, but boiled chicken was boring after the first time he made it, so eventually they would all start making something themselves and have a pot luck style dinner. If cooking was not an option for the busy heroes, take out was the next option on a rotating schedule (Chinese, then Thi, then Indian and occasionally upon Tony request Italian). Every once in awhile, Tony would surprise the group with their favorite shwarma. 

Everyone treasured these dinners. Steve thought of his parents, how his mother would have dinner ready on the table when he got home from school and his dad got home from work. His mom would have cooked roasts with potatoes and would tell him to eat his vegetables even when he was old enough to not have to be reminded. And his favorite times were when Bucky would stay for dinner. Steve's family may have been gone, but he had a family and they were sitting right with him. 

Bruce would also reminisce about the large family gatherings with siblings, aunts uncles and cousins. On all of the important holidays his whole extended family would get together bringing joy and happiness. Whoever was hosting would bring out their best china, and the men would be watching sports on TV while the ladies chatted at the table all waiting for the food to be ready. Everyone would get up and buffet style to get their food all joining at the huge tables (the family was so big they needed two, plus a kids table). Once the eating began the room would get quiet, everyone focused on the food, but once everyone was done the chatter and laughter would start right back up again. The last time he had had a proper family dinner was 2008, before the...incident. With all the pressure and the need to hide, he shut away from his family and never had another family dinner...until he joined the Avengers. 

Tony and Natasha would were put in similar situations. Tony would never be around before dinner, not that he really needed to be, the family chef took care of everything. And besides his father wasn't there so why should he be? In fact, his father never really ate with them at the table most days. He would usually bring his plate into his room to continue the work he was doing leaving Tony with his mother. I guess you could say this was one of the first times in a long time Tony had a real family dinner, with his real family. 

Like Tony, Natasha never really had a family to eat with, unless you wanted to count the other girls in the Red Room while she was training in the Black Widow Program. The tables were long rectangles, and there was no talking allowed. Just like a military base, strict, uniform, precise. The people there were pretending to be a family, but they didn't love. Not like the way the Avengers loved Nat, something she had never known she could feel. That is why Tuesday family dinner was the one thing Nat looked most forward to than anything. 

Although the food was not quite as elaborate and festive on Midgard, Thor liked trying the new types of food from different countries. He was also disappointed when he learned Pop Tarts was meant to be a morning food and would rarely eat them at dinner anymore. Thor would remember the large feasts in Asgard. They would feast for any occasion, special solstice days and holidays, victory in battle, or even to honor a diplomat from a visiting realm. He remembered all the times where he, Lady Sif and the Warriors three would stuff their bellies full of the best meat in the reals and the finest ale congratulating each other on battle and combat. He would banter with Loki over who killed what beast in battle. Although Thor knew Loki slain that bilgesnipe that one time saving him from being attacked, he would never admit it. Sometimes his smiles would fade knowing those moments are now just memories, but perks up again as he jokes with Steve about how he was the one who had smashed the robot against the brick wall smashing it into a million pieces Saving Steve from an ambush. Although the table was smaller, the family was just as large. 

Clint would always think of his own little family eating dinner at the exact same time just so much further away. He would think about what Laura had cooked (he lover her meatloaf recipe) and imagine what the kids talked about at the table. If they got excited about something awesome that had happened in school, or if they were upset about the fact he wasn't there with them. He missed his family more then anything, but knew he was doing the right thing by protecting them. And besides, he always looked forward to dinner on Tuesday with his second family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank again guys! First chapter will be up right after this!!


End file.
